


In der Tiefe der Nacht

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie weit geht Freundschaft? Jean-Luc Picard ist durch seine Entführung durch die Borg nicht mehr derselbe, wie Beverly Crusher schmerzlich erfahren muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der Tiefe der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Paramount, Paramount, Paramount – sie haben die Rechte! Die Puppen tanzen lass aber ich.  
>  _Author’s Note:_ Contestbeitrag für „Ein typischer Tag“ auf Treknation. Vermutlich geht das meilenweit an den Vorgaben vorbei, aber ich hab’s versucht.  
>  _Gewidmet ist sie:_ Meinen guten Freunden, allen P/Cern dieser Erde, die genauso hartnäckig sind wie ich und natürlich dir, geneigter Leser.

Die Alpträume waren das Schlimmste. Sie kamen unvermittelt, aber immer mit derselben Intensität. Dann wusste sie, dass er sie brauchte, dass seine Arme nach ihr suchten und sie gab ihm, was nötig war. Das Unvermeidliche zu akzeptieren war ihr schwergefallen, aber dann überwogen die Schuldgefühle und sie gab sich ihm hin. Ihm und den Alpträumen.  
  
Beverly Crusher ließ den Stift auf ihrem Schreibtisch tanzen und starrte ins Leere. Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten balancierte sie ihn zwischen ihren Fingern, drehte und wirbelte ihn, ließ ihn dann wieder einige Zeit liegen, bis sie ihn aufgriff und erneut damit begann. Es war ein ruhiger Tag, beinahe Routine und während sie den kreiselnden Bewegungen des Stiftes folgte, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, ob sie das Nichtstun der Hektik eines Notfalls vorzog. Wenn sie nicht abgelenkt war, kochten die Gedanken wieder hoch. Sie verzog den Mund zu einem trotzigen Lächeln. Es war ein Wunder, dass noch niemand auf dem Schiff zu bemerkt haben schien, was so gut wie jede Nacht vor sich ging. Jean-Luc war wie dieser Stift vor ihr: wenn sie ihn nicht immer wieder anstieß, würde er liegenbleiben. Aber das war ihrer beider kleines, dunkles Geheimnis.  
  
Es hatte begonnen, als er vor ihr auf dem Operationstisch gelegen hatte. Sein Körper war mehr Maschine als Mensch. Sein Überlebenswille allein war es gewesen, dem es gelungen war, sich der Assimilierung zu widersetzen. Jeder von ihnen hätte das für undenkbar gehalten, hätten sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Nun galt es, seine Menschlichkeit wieder herzustellen, Stück für Stück und während sie die Implantate entfernte, eines nach dem anderen, hatte sie genau gewusst, dass es damit nicht getan sein würde. Was nützte eine lebende Hülle, wenn der Geist darin abgestorben war?  
Deanna würde es zufallen, Jean-Luc wieder zum Funktionieren zu bringen, ihr würde es zufallen, ihn wieder zum Leben zu bringen. Das erkannte sie in dem Moment, als er – zum ersten Mal wieder als Mensch – die Augen aufschlug und sie ansah. Wortlos ergriff sie seine Hand und erwiderte den Blick.  
Es wird alles gut, sollte er sagen, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich bin bei dir. Das war die Wahrheit. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur schuldig, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. Schuldig, dass sie seine Entführung nicht verhindern konnte, schuldig, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, ihn zu befreien, schuldig, dass sie ihn so lange hatte leiden lassen müssen, bevor sie ihn von all dem Ballast befreien konnte, der ihn und das wofür er stand so pervertierte und vor allem schuldig, dass so vieles unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen blieb.   
Erzählte sie Deanna davon, so bekäme sie nur zur Antwort, dass sie nicht schuldig war. Das wusste sie selbst und doch blieb das Gefühl ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben. Das sollte nun anders werden. Dazu waren Freunde doch da… Eine Träne war an seiner Wange heruntergelaufen, als sie seine Hand drückte.  
Danach waren sie beiden nie mehr dieselben, auch wenn sie bis heute nie wirklich darüber gesprochen hatten. Was in der Tiefe der Nacht passierte, hatte in der Helligkeit keinen Platz.   
  
Beverly legte den Stift zurück auf seinen angestammten Platz und stand auf. Ihre Schicht war zu Ende, sie wurde nicht mehr gebraucht und es war auch nicht absehbar, dass das in nächster Zeit der Fall sein würde. Der momentane Auftrag eines Warentransports war einfach nur Routine und gab der Crew so Gelegenheit, sich von den Strapazen der letzten Mission zu erholen. Sie hängte ihren blauen Kittel an den dafür vorgesehen Kleiderhaken in ihrem Büro und nickte ihren Mitarbeitern im Gehen zur Verabschiedung zu. Sie erwiderten den Gruß und machten dann weiter wie bisher. Wenn jemand von ihnen eine Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten bemerkt haben sollte, so behielt er das wohl für sich. Andernfalls hätte sie bereits davon erfahren.  
Als sie die Korridore der Enterprise entlangschlenderte, wurde sie von einer inneren Unruhe erfasst. Es war ein solcher Luxus, nach den Strapazen der letzten Monate, einmal wieder freie Zeit zu ihrer Verfügung zu haben, dass sie nichts damit anzufangen wusste. Schritte hinter ihr, die sich anhörten, als hätten sie das Ziel mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, nahmen ihr die Entscheidung ab. Sie machte langsamer, damit die Person sie besser einholen konnte. Es war Deanna.  
„Schichtende?“ fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Ein ungewohntes Gefühl nach den letzten Wochen,“ bestätigte Beverly. „Und du?“  
„Momentan brauchen nicht allzu viele Menschen meinen Beistand.“ Eine kurze Pause. „Aber diejenigen, die ich zur Zeit behandle umso mehr.“  
„Ich verstehe.“ So dahingesagt diese Worte auch waren, Beverly meinte sie aus vollem Herzen.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein ist so ein Fall einmalig in meiner Laufbahn, vermutlich in der gesamten Geschichte von Starfleet. Ich fühle mich ein wenig überfordert damit.“  
Erleichtert nahm die Ärztin zur Kenntnis, dass Deanna niemals die Absicht gehabt hatte, über sie zu sprechen. Die Counselor gab sich große Mühe nicht einfach ungefragt die Emotionen ihrer Kollegen zu lesen, aber manchmal geschah es einfach.  
„Auch für mich ist der Fall nicht mit dem Entfernen der Implantate abgeschlossen, das kannst du mir glauben.“   
„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid. Es muss furchtbar für dich sein, nicht wahr?“  
„Wenn er wach ist und sich unter Kontrolle hat, ist es nicht so schlimm, aber damit sage ich dir nichts Neues. Nachts hingegen wird er immer noch von Alpträumen und Schlimmerem geplagt.“ Und Schlimmerem! „Ich überwache deswegen seine Schlafzyklen, um ihm gegebenenfalls etwas geben zu können. Prophylaktisch möchte ich ihm das Medikament nicht geben, damit ich sehen kann ob und wann eine Verbesserung eintritt.“  
Es war unglaublich, wie nah an der Wirklichkeit eine Lüge sein konnte. Deanna jedenfalls schien nichts zu bemerken, womit erneut eine Hürde umschifft war.  
„Das ist vermutlich das Beste, was du tun kannst. Ich bin auch zuversichtlich, dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen werden, die Wunden zumindest zum Vernarben zu bringen dass die Wunden zumindest vernarben.“  


Beverly blieb stehen und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen, dann umarmte sie sie.  
„Danke Deanna. Für alles.“

  


Die Betazoidin nahm die Umarmung gerne an.  
„Dafür sind Freunde doch da, nicht wahr?“

  
Sie lösten die Umarmung und lächelten sich an. Dann ergriff Deanna erneut das Wort.  
„Hast du schon etwas vor?“  


„Nein, nicht wirklich.“  
„Was hältst du davon, auf dem Holodeck ein wenig Dampf abzulassen?“

  
„Nichts lieber als das. Um 1800?“  
„Einverstanden, wir sehen uns.“  
Damit verabschiedete sich und ließ Beverly alleine zurück, die eine andere Abzweigung nehmen musste.  
Dafür sind Freunde da.  
Innerlich musste sie laut auflachen.  
Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien: „Ich schlafe fast jede Nacht mit meinem besten Freund, um seine Dämonen zu vertreiben!“ Aber sie blieb still. Der Mann, der in der Dunkelheit ihren Körper benutzte, war nicht Jean-Luc. Er war das, was die Borg aus ihm gemacht hatten, wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Und niemand außer ihr sollte das jemals zu Gesicht bekommen, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie diejenige sein würde, an der er seine Unmenschlichkeit ausließ.  
Vielleicht würden sie eines Tages darüber reden, aber noch war dieser Tag nicht gekommen. Solange er sie brauchte würde sie für ihn da sein. Das war sie ihm schuldig.  
  
Es war so gut wie jeden Tag dasselbe. Ein leises Piepen neben ihrem Bett warnte sie, wenn es wieder los ging. Dann zog sie pflichtbewusst ihre Uniform an und ging in sein Quartier, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Sie schlich nicht und sie versteckte sich nicht, immerhin war sie in ihrer offiziellen Funktion unterwegs. Das zumindest versuchte sie sich immer einzureden, wenn sie schlaftrunken durch die Korridore der Enterprise schritt.   
Es war nicht schwer, sein Quartier zu betreten, auch wenn sie sich bewusst war, dass sie damit in gewisser Weise ihr Amt missbrauchte. Wenn sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen, war sie wieder alleine mit sich in der Dunkelheit.  
Sie konnte ihn bereits hören, sein Stöhnen und Schreien und Gurgeln, wenn das Andere von ihm Besitz ergriff. Die Anfälle variierten in Länge und Intensität und sie wollte sich einreden, dass schon eine Verbesserung eingetreten war, dass sie nicht mehr jede Nacht kommen musste. Auch an diesem Tag war sie wieder bei ihm gewesen.  
Sofort beim Eintreten in die Finsternis wusste sie, dass es dieses Mal besonders schlimm war. Ihre Augen mussten sich erst an das spärliche Licht gewöhnen, doch ihre Ohren verrieten ihr bereits, was sie wissen musste.  
Er schrie und schlug um sich und immer wieder war ein metallisches Geräusch zu hören, wie ein Lebewesen, das gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. In diesem Zustand war er eine Gefahr für sich selbst.  
Sie schluckte.  
Ob er sich überhaupt daran erinnern konnte, was sich Nacht für Nacht hier abspielte? Bisher hatte sie peinlich darauf geachtet, keine Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit zu hinterlassen, um es ihm nicht noch schwerer zu machen, als es sowieso schon war. Angesprochen hatte er sie bisher noch nie darauf, aber viel Gelegenheit zum Reden hatten sie in den letzten Wochen nicht gehabt.  
Ein erneuter Schlag an die Wand und ein Klirren rissen sie aus ihrer Lethargie. Mechanisch schlüpfte sie aus ihren Kleidern, die sie fallen ließ, wo sie stand. Dann legte sie sich zum ihm.  
  
Als es vorüber war und sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Um alles andere würde sie sich kümmern, wenn sie wieder in ihrem Quartier war. Sie traute sich nicht, den Computer nach der Uhrzeit zu fragen, aus Angst Jean-Luc aus seinem fragilen Schlaf zu wecken. Sein Anfall war dieses Mal schlimmer gewesen als sonst, aber dafür schlief er hinterher auch immer sehr tief. Was ihr hingegen Sorge bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass er sich vor ihrer Ankunft bereits blutig gekratzt hatte. Ein dunkler Fleck an der Wand hinter dem Bett zeugte davon, genau wie die Blutspur auf ihrem Körper und seinen Laken.  
Das stürzte sie in ein Dilemma. Konnte sie es verantworten, ihn einfach so liegenzulassen, ohne sich um seinen verletzten Arm zu kümmern? Aber würde sie ihn nicht aufwecken, wenn sie ihn jetzt behandelte? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Blutfleck an der Wand immer noch eine deutliche Sprache sprechen würde.  
Schließlich hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen.  
Zärtlich fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand über die Stirn, dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Kleidung und ging.  
  
Das Bild der blutigen Wand, auch wenn sie es nur in der Schwärze der Dunkelheit gesehen hatte, ging ihr den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf. Zum Glück waren die meisten Fälle an diesem Tag nur Routine, sodass es nicht auffiel, wenn sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders war. So rettete sie sich über den Tag, bis zu dem Moment, als Jean-Luc die Krankenstation betrat. Er sah bleich aus, aber ansonsten normal. Auf den ersten Blick war an ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches festzustellen, bis auf die unbedeutende Tatsache, dass sie genau wusste, warum er hier war. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, die Sache an einen ihrer Untergebenen zu delegieren. Aber es war von Anfang an klar, dass das nicht in Frage kam.  


Sie setzte ihr professionellstes Lächeln auf und kam ihm entgegen.  
„Captain, was führt Sie hierher?“

  
Die förmliche Anrede half ihr, ein wenig Distanz zu sichern, die sie jetzt brauchte, um das Ganze so sauber wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln mit etwas Unsicherheit im Blick.  
„Es ist seltsam,“ sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin heute Morgen mit dieser Verletzung aufgewacht. Ich muss sie mir im Schlaf zugezogen haben. Hast du etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt?“  
Er war zum informellen Du übergegangen, also suchte er auch das Ohr einer guten Freundin und nicht nur die Meinung seiner behandelten Ärztin. Auch wenn das in diesem Fall gefährlich nahe beisammenlag.  
„Lass mich zuerst die Wunde behandeln, bevor wir uns deine EEGs ansehen.“  
Was für ein plumper Versuch, Zeit zu gewinnen! Aber es gab ihr auch die Möglichkeit, den blutigen Arm aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, indem sie sich ihm endlich annahm.  
Er nickte knapp und folgte ihr zu einem der Biobetten. Es war beinahe eine Ironie, dass er einmal freiwillig herkam und sich behandeln ließ. Sie wusste so gut wie er, dass die Verletzung dabei nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte. Was ihn wirklich plagte, war was sich in der Nacht abgespielt hatte.  
Während sie einen Geweberegenerator holte, hatte er sich bereits auf das Bett gesetzt, den Ärmel hochgekrempelt und hielt ihr den Arm hin. Er sah in der Tat schlimm aus, schlimmer als sie es im Dunkeln hatte erkennen konnte. Das Blut war inzwischen getrocknet und angekrustet, aber die Haut war nach wie vor aufgescheuert und wund. Er hatte nicht versucht, den Arm selbst zu regenerieren, sondern war direkt zu ihr gekommen, als es sein Dienst ihm endlich erlaubte. Bis dahin hatte die Uniform wohl gute Dienste getan, die Wunde zu verbergen.  
„Ich wollte wissen, was du davon hältst, deswegen habe ich alles so gelassen,“ sagte er beinahe entschuldigend, während sie den Regenerator mit geschickten Bewegungen über seinen Arm gleiten ließ. Nach kurzer Zeit erinnerte nichts mehr an die Spuren, die die Nacht bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.   
Als sie ihr Werkzeug weglegte, atmete Beverly tief durch. Nun kam der schwierigere Teil. Heute konnte sie seine Wunde noch heilen, aber würde es immer so gut ausgehen?  
Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und griff sich ein PADD, auf das sie Jean-Lucs EEGs der vergangenen Nacht lud. Während sie es ihm reichte, fing sie an zu sprechen.  
„Du hattest heute Nacht wieder Alpträume. Hier kannst du sehen, wie die Kurve ansteigt.“ Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, die sie meinte. Sie spiegelte den Zeitpunkt wider, als sie sein Quartier betreten hatte. Danach ging die Kurve wieder stetig bergab, bis sie der eines normalen REM Schlafes glich.  
Er sah sich das Bild eine Weile an.  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Wenn ich schlafe, ist es, als ob ich in ein schwarzes Loch falle. Am nächsten Morgen fühle ich mich zwar ausgeruht, aber auch, als würde mir etwas fehlen. Ich kann mir keine Details ins Gedächtnis rufen. Nur die Angst, die ich empfinde, die ist immer noch da.“  


Eine Vielzahl möglicher Antworten rangen in Beverlys Kopf um die Vorherrschaft, sie entschied sich für die kühlste.  
„Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich nach wie vor unter Beobachtung halte.“

  
Dass ein Alarm sie weckte, wenn seine Werte einen bestimmten Bereich überschritten, war ihr kleines Geheimnis.  
So viele Nächte hatte sie verhindern können, was heute eingetroffen war. Aber dieses Mal war sie nicht schnell genug gewesen.  
„Wir versuchen festzustellen, ob sich über einen längeren Zeitraum eine Verbesserung einstellt.“  


Dann jedoch konnte sie nicht länger die professionelle Ärztin spielen.  
„Es braucht Zeit, Jean-Luc,“ flüsterte sie. „Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben.“

  
Er nickte langsam, immer noch den Blick auf das PADD gerichtet.  
„Aber wie konnte ich mir diese Verletzung zufügen?“  
„Du hast einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf, wie du sehen kannst. Deine Alpträume sind sehr intensiv. Das ist normal, wenn man bedenkt, was dir widerfahren ist.“  
Hatte sie ein Recht, ihm die Wahrheit zu verschweigen? Noch immer hegte sie die Hoffnung, dass es sich um einen vorübergehenden Zustand handelte.  
„Gibt es denn dagegen kein Mittel? Kein Sedativum?“  
Sie seufzte.  
Ich bin dein Sedativum.  
„Das Problem mit einem Sedativum ist, dass wir die Symptome bekämpfen, aber nicht die Ursache. Zudem kann ich es medizinisch nicht verantworten, dich jeden Abend prophylaktisch ruhigzustellen. Das verfälscht nicht nur unsere Messungen, es könnte auch den Heilungsprozess verzögern. Zudem besteht eine Gefahr der Abhängigkeit, bei allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.“  
„Ich verstehe.“ Er wirkte niedergeschlagen und sie konnte seine Sorge verstehen. Die Verletzung sorgte dafür, dass er sich zum ersten Mal damit auseinandersetzte, dass es wohl etwas gab, worüber er womöglich keine Kontrolle mehr hatte. Und sofort musste er sich die Frage stellen, ob vielleicht Gefahr für das Schiff bestand.  
Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit loszuwerden?  
„Hör zu, Jean-Luc. Es gibt etwas, was ich bedenkenlos für dich tun kann. Da wir momentan sowieso Aufzeichnungen über dein Schlafverhalten führen, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass wir benachrichtigt werden, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches auftritt. Dann können wir handeln und im besten Fall dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht mehr passiert.“  
Er wirkte, als würde er darüber nachdenken. Vermutlich trieb ihn der Gedanke um, dass jemand der Besatzung ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche sehen konnte.  
Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Und wenn du dich damit besser fühlst, kümmere ich mich persönlich darum.“  
Zögerlich legte er seine Hand auf ihre. Es fühlte sich warm und zärtlich an. Ganz anders, als der nächtliche Jean-Luc.  
„Das wäre mir recht. Machen wir es so.“  
„Einverstanden. Ich bereite alles vor und erstatte dir so schnell, wie möglich Bericht.“  
Er nickte knapp und stand dann vom Biobett auf. Damit war die Unterredung wohl beendet.  
Beverly sah ihm nach, bis er gegangen war. Dann ging sie in ihr Büro und dachte nach…  
  
Als sie abends in ihrem Bett lag, ließ sie den Tag noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue passieren. Das Treffen mit Deanna hatte sie zeitweilig abgelenkt und auch das Gespräch mit Jean-Luc war überfällig gewesen und hatte einige Dinge klären können. Die ganze Wahrheit jedoch würde sie ihm vermutlich schuldig bleiben müssen, auch um ihm zu schützen. Auch in dieser Nacht weckte sie wieder ein Piepen neben ihrem Bett.


End file.
